Supernatural Valentine's Day: Happy Valentines!
by vickyloka
Summary: Última fic... John/Mary. Desafio Dia dos Namorados. Oneshot. Sem beta.


AUTOR: VICKYLOKA

DATA: JUNHO 2009

N/A 1: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

N/A 2: Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

- John? – ela acordou com o som vindo da babá eletrônica.

Hum... Dean está com fome? – ele resmungou acordando também.

Uhum... Par ou ímpar? – ela disse com um sorriso.

Não... – ele a beijou. – Deixa que eu vou.

Obrigada, querido. – ela disse se aconchegando de novo no travesseiro.

John foi até o quarto ao lado e pegou seu filho no colo. Dean estava para fazer um mês e era o que ele e Mary tinham de mais precioso.

Ei, campeão, está com fome, é? – ele sussurrou levando Dean para a cozinha onde aqueceu a mamadeira.

Sabe o que é amanhã? – ele perguntou enquanto dava o leite a Dean. – É Dia dos Namorados. Vou levar você e a mamãe para um lugar especial.

Ah é? – Mary perguntou interessada.

John olhou para trás, sua amada estava de pé encostada ao batente da porta. Ele sorriu maravilhado com a vista.

Vim checar se vocês estavam bem. – ela continuou, se aproximando de John. – Onde vamos amanhã? – perguntou o abraçando.

- É uma surpresa. – ele sorriu beijando-a.

Mary sorriu e o beijou de volta.

- Estou ansiosa.

Eles puseram Dean de volta no berço e voltaram para a cama. No dia seguinte Mary foi acordada com beijos, abriu os olhos e encontrou John sorrindo para ela, suas covinhas aparecendo e uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Bom dia, namorada! – ele a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu te trouxe o café e então vamos sair. – ele disse pousando a bandeja e lhe entregando uma única rosa branca.

- Eu te amo, John.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo. – ele disse com um olhar maroto.

Cerca de uma hora depois eles estavam prontos para sair, Dean já estava acordado, alimentado e vestido. Eles o colocaram na cadeirinha de bebê no banco de trás e entraram no Impala.

- Aonde nós vamos, John? – Mary perguntou entre ansiosa e divertida.

- Já disse que é surpresa. Mas não se preocupe, vamos chegar logo.

Mary observou Dean pelo espelho retrovisor, ele voltara a dormir.

- Ele adora andar de carro. – ela comentou com a voz cheia de amor.

- Ele gosta desse carro. John completou – Vai ser dele um dia.

Mary riu.

- Esse carro não vai durar tanto, querido.

- Ela vai ver nosso filho aprender a dirigir e se formar. – ele disse dando um tapinha carinhoso no painel.

- É, vamos ver sobre isso. – ela sorriu.

A viagem realmente não era longa, quinze minutos depois John estacionou em frente a um parque.

- Chegamos.

Ele saiu do carro e se apressou a abrir a porta para ela. Eles pearam Dean e John os levou até uma parte mais vazia do parque, onde a grama ainda era verde e as árvores se levantavam projetando suas sombras no chão. A temperatura estava amena considerando-se a época do ano e eles se sentaram no chão observando a paisagem.

- O lugar é lindo, John. – Mary disse se virando para encará-lo.

- Não acabou ainda. – ele sorriu.

John tirou uma caixinha de seu bolso e entregou a ela, continha uma fina corrente com uma borboleta na ponta. Mary correu seus dedos pela corrente e olhou para John.

- É linda!

Ele a beijou e ajudou-a a colocar.

- Você e Dean são as coisas mais importantes que eu tenho. Não sei o que faria sem vocês.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum, amor. Ainda teremos muitos dias assim.

Eles se abraçaram, todo o amor que aquelas três pessoas sentiam irradiando em ondas.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Mary.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, John.

----------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ok, essa tinha que ser a última a ser publicada, pq eu simplesmente amo John/Mary, acho que eles são um casal lindo e é uma pena que não tenham conseguido ficar juntos.

É isso, me empolguei com esse desafio, quatro fics eheh. Crica, muito obrigado por propor a idéia, amei!

Como sempre, reviews são apreciadas!


End file.
